The present invention relates to the providing of plug elements respectively to lengths of electrical conductors or cable having a plurality of leads and wherein such a plug is to have the corresponding number of pins or prongs. More particularly, the invention relates to the preparation of a cable length for extruding a plug element to one of its ends.
A plug element to be made may consist basically of an insulative holding bridge or the like supporting the contact prongs or pins, and a body embeds this holder as well as the connections between leads and pins. The equipment for making such a plug element usually includes a station in which particular lengths are sequentially cut from a long cable. Subsequently, the insulative jacket around the respective insulated leads must be removed from one end of each length as it leaves the cutter. The other end remains as is or is otherwise prepared. The prongs are connected to the lead ends and the plug is extruded at that one end of the length around the connection of leads and prongs. The resulting product is then provided to electrical manufacturers who connect the free end of the cable to the their equipment.
Prior to extrusion, but following the removal of the insulation jacket, the cable length end must be prepared additionally in that insulation must be stripped off the wire leads and their tips must be strengthened; tension relief may be included in the assembly prior to extruding the plug body around the connection.
The assembly and preparation has been heretofore rather cumbersome and was not very economical even though automation has been employed to a limited extent.